A Kiss and A Fever
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Lain kali kau harus ke Gereja bersamaku dan berdoa di sana."/"Berkhayal saja, Siwonnie." SICHUL/YAOI/MPREG/1S! Jangan bash couple-nya, ya? Thanks.


Mohon jangan bash pairing-nya. Di tengah cerita mungkin ada sedikit adegan yadong, dikiiiiittt banget, nggak apa-apa, ya? Hehe..

Kamshahamnida ^^

Title: A Kiss and A Fever

Author: Jenny Kim

Disclaimer: Super Junior bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, ELFs dan diri mereka sendiri

Backsongs: Kesha – Your Love is My Drug

Warnings: Judul aneh, typo(s), OOC, alur kecepetan, and other things.

[Maybe I need some rehab,

Or maybe just need some sleep

I've got a sick obsession,

I'm seeing it in my dream]

Seorang pemuda berparas sempurna tidur dengan gelisah di ranjang besarnya yang empuk. Tak jarang ia memiringkan posisinya ke kanan dan ke kiri juga terkadang tengkurap. Selimut tebal nan hangatnya terbentang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia Choi Siwon, seorang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun.

Siwon menendang selimutnya sampai terjatuh dan tidak menutupi tubuhnya lagi. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Arrgghh.. tidak bisa tidur!" kesalnya. Ia selalu terbayang pada bibir Heechul, manager-nya. Bibir tipis itu begitu menggoda. Dan bibir itu sudah berhasil membuatnya susah memejamkan mata karena berhasil membuat gairah seksualnya menyimpang. Lebih-lebih lidahnya yang kenyal dan panjang, lidah yang berani menjelajahi langit-langit rongga mulut Siwon dan meninggalkan salivanya di lidah si pemuda tampan.

"Siwon… lupakan dia! Oh.. For God's Sake, dia pria! Sama sepertimu!" seru Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur. "Hhh… Heechul hyung, kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" umpatnya kemudian. Setelah menyebut nama Heechul, entah kenapa ia langsung bisa tertidur dengan mudahnya hingga lupa memakai selimutnya lagi.

::SimbaRella Happy Together::

Heechul masuk ke dalam ruang stage khusus Siwon beberapa saat setelah pemuda tampan itu meneleponnya. Siwon tengah duduk di sofa dengan wajah gugup sambil menggenggam naskah dramanya dengan tangan yang berkeringat. Heechul pun menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di depan Siwon. "Kau kenapa, Siwonnie?"

Siwon mendongak. "Err.. Itu.. Kenapa ada adegan ciumannya di akhir cerita?" tanya Siwon dengan mimik wajah sedikit ngeri.

"Kau baru tahu?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon mengangguk kecil merespon pertanyaan Heechul.

Heechul melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau ini! Jinjja.. Aku 'kan sudah menyuruhmu membacanya lebih dulu sebelum menerima kontrak kerja ini!"

"Waktu itu aku sangat lelah, hyung. Jadi langsung kusetujui saja tanpa membacanya lebih dulu," ucap Siwon membela diri.

"Ish.. Benar-benar!" gerutu Heechul sambil menatap tajam Siwon. "Hanya berciuman, Siwonnie. Apa sulitnya?"

Siwon menunduk. "Ah.. um.. tapi 'kan.."

Heechul membungkukkan badannya dan mengangkat dagu Siwon. Dengan tenang ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Siwon. Lidah panjangnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Siwon dan mengabsen seluruh gigi Siwon satu per satu. Siwon membeku karena ulah Heechul. Terlebih lagi saat pria yang lebih cantik daripada wanita itu melumat bibirnya dengan rakus.

Heechul menyudahkan ciumannya setelah beberapa lama. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Siwon seakan kepala Siwon adalah kepala Han J Heebum, kucing ras Russian blue cat yang dipeliharanya. "Mudah, 'kan?"

Siwon masih tetap membatu tanpa merespon sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, hapalkan naskahmu! Aku pergi dulu." Heechul berbalik keluar dari ruang stage Siwon.

::SimbaRella Happy Together::

Siwon terduduk bangun dari tidurnya. "Hahh… Hahh.. Kejadian itu.. kenapa masuk ke dalam mimpiku?" serunya dengan napas memburu.

Pemuda bermarga Choi itu pun melirik jam besar yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Jam sebelas pagi. "HYAAA… AKU TELAT!" teriaknya kemudian bergegas lari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

[I'm looking down every alley,

I'm making those desperate calls

I'm staying up all night hoping

Hit my head against the walls]

Siwon berdiri dengan bingung di tempatnya sekarang. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia pulang setelah menyelesaikan syuting dramanya. Tidak benar-benar selesai karena besok pagi dia juga akan bekerja lagi. Ia menengok jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Di ujung jalan tempatnya berdiri adalah rumah Heechul. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu mendesah lelah. "Apa yang kulakukan disini?" tanyanya heran.

Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mencari nomor ponsel Heechul dalam daftar kontaknya dan menelepon Heechul. Telepon mulai tersambung namun Siwon dengan cepat memutus sambungannya sebelum Heechul sempat menjawab teleponnya.

Siwon menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan wajah syok. "Kenapa aku meneleponya?" gumamnya. "Arrgghh… Kau gila, Choi Siwon! Gila!" serunya sambil membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke dinding rumah tetangga Heechul.

Tubuhnya melorot jatuh dan ia terduduk lemas. "Ah.. kenapa aku jadi begini?" lirihnya.

::SimbaRella Happy Together::

[What you've got boy

is hard to find

I think about it

all the time

I'm all strung out my heart is fried

I just can't get you

off my mind]

"Hei, MaSi! Kenapa kau disini?"

Siwon mengangkat wajah kusutnya yang sedari tadi malam ia sembunyikan di antara kedua kakinya yang terlipat rapat. Matanya terlihat lelah dan tubuhnya lemas. Bibirnya pun pucat. Ia menatap Heechul yang berjongkok di depannya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Dan pemuda Choi itu tampak berpikir, 'Heechul, apa yang kau miliki sampai kau bisa membuatku terlihat konyol seperti ini?'

Raut wajah Heechul berubah cemas. Ia menggenggam tangan Siwon yang terasa dingin sedangkan tangan kanannya menangkup pipi kiri Siwon yang malah terasa panas . "Apa kau tidak tidur? Apa kau di sini semalaman?" tanyanya khawatir. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon berada di tempat terbuka seperti ini semalaman disaat udara begitu dingin padahal pemuda kaya ini punya rumah megah yang tentunya memiliki penghangat ruangan yang mampu membuatnya nyaman. Sepertinya Siwon sudah gila.

[Because your love, your love

is my drug

'Cause your love, your love

Because you love, your love

is my drug

'Cause your love, your love]

Siwon menarik Heechul ke dalam dekapannya dengan tubuh lemas serta menaruh wajahnya di bahu kanan Heechul. "Kau.. yang membuatku jadi begini! Kau.. Hhh.. yang membuatku sakit! Kau membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena bayanganmu memenuhi otakku! Hahh.. Hhh.. Kau yang seharusnya sakit! Bukan.. Hhh.. aku!" ucapnya dengan nada merajuk dan napas tersendat-sendat.

"Si-Siwonnie.."

"Diam!" bentak Siwon. Ia mencengkeram kedua rahang Heechul sedikit kuat dan melumat bibirnya secara paksa. Bibir itu.. Sungguh.. Bibir itu telah berani membuatnya ingin terus merasakannya berkali-kali. Bagi Siwon, bibir Heechul adalah candu yang mampu mengalahkan segenggam pil ekstasi.

::SimbaRella Happy Together::

[Won't listen to any advice

Mom's telling me I should think twice

But look into my own devices

I'm addicted its a crisis!]

Siwon kembali tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Walau malam telah larut dan esok pagi dia harus kembali bekerja. Bahkan ia belum sempat menghapalkan naskah dramanya. Ia hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan tidak penting dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh sosok Heechul. Pemuda itu menggigit selimutnya layaknya anak kecil dengan ekspresi seperti orang bodoh, tertekan dan sedikit nelangsa. "Kenapa aku selancang itu? Kenapa aku lepas kontrol?"

"Lancang bagaimana? Lepas kontrol apa?" seorang wanita cantik bermata hazel membelai rambut Siwon dengan lembut.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya. "Umma?" Ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan selimut yang digigitnya. "Ke-kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. "Umma sudah mengetuk pintu, kau sibuk melamun jadi tidak dengar." Wanita berhati malaikat itu duduk di samping putranya dan menyandarkan kepala Siwon di dadanya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat susah tidur. Benar, 'kan?"

Siwon merasa nyaman dalam belaian lembut ibunya. "Darimana Umma tahu?" tanyanya.

"Karena Umma adalah Umma-mu. Ada apa?"

Siwon memeluk pinggang ibunya. "Umma, aku jatuh cinta."

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. Seperti sedang mendengarkan curhatan seorang anak gadis remajanya yang baru merasakan cinta pertama. Padahal dia tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Dia hanya memiliki Siwon. "Siapa?"

Siwon terdiam. Haruskah dia bilang? "Um.. Itu.. Err.." Ia mengusap tengkuknya karena salah tingkah. "Dia.. manager-ku," ucapnya kemudian.

Leeteuk hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban Siwon. Ia mengangkat dagu Siwon dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dari jarak yang sangat dekat. "Kim Heechul?"

Siwon mengangguk tanpa berani menatap mata Leeteuk. "Um.. Ne.."

"Kau yakin? Dia memang sangat cantik. Tapi.." Leeteuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan mendesah pelan. "Yah… Aku tahu. Dia laki-laki."

Leeteuk mengecup dahi putranya. "Semua ada ditanganmu, Siwonnie. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Selamat tidur."

::SimbaRella Happy Together::

[My friends think I've gone crazy

My judgment is getting kinda hazy

My esteem is gonna be affected

If I keep it up

Like a love sick crackhead]

Yesung dan Donghae tertawa keras mendengar cerita Siwon. Donghae adalah rekan seprofesi Siwon yang juga ikut ambil bagian dalam drama yang dibintangi oleh pemuda Choi itu. Dan Yesung adalah kakak Donghae. Pemuda yang suka memelihara kura-kura itu sering menemani adiknya bekerja setiap ada waktu luang. Jadilah ketiganya sahabat yang begitu dekat.

"Kau suka padanya, Siwon?" tanya Donghae di sela tawanya. "Dia lebih tua daripada kau lho.."

"Dia itu laki-laki lho, Siwon~" tambah Yesung.

"Dia 'kan galak, Siwon!" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Atheis pula," sambung Yesung.

"Jangan-jangan yang membuatmu harus mengulang-ulang adegan mudah seperti itu dia, eoh?" tanya Donghae menebak.

"Kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan profesional karena terus terbayang oleh wajah cantiknya, huh?" goda Yesung.

"Aishh… Diam! Kalian membuatku semakin galau!" seru Siwon. Andai dia bukan public figure, dia pasti akan mencak-mencak tidak jelas seperti orang gila. "Ah.. kepalaku bisa pecah jika terus begini."

Yesung dan Donghae hanya bisa kembali tertawa melihat tampang nelangsa sahabat mereka.

[What you've got boy

is hard to find

I think about it

all the time

I'm all strung out my heart is fried

I just can't get you

off my mind]

Siwon lagi-lagi berdiri di ujung jalan tak jauh dari rumah Heechul. Ia ingin menemui Heechul namun sejuta keraguan memenuhi hatinya sampai ia merasa sesak. Hari ini ia bisa pulang lebih cepat karena sutradara sedang berbaik hati padanya. Ia mengira Siwon masih sakit karena hari sebelumnya Siwon tidak bekerja karena demam. Ya, dia memang demam. Dan di saat itulah dia dengan lancangnya mencium Heechul, lalu berlari meninggalkannya tanpa meminta maaf pada pria cantik itu.

"Kenapa hari ini dia tidak bekerja? Apa dia marah padaku?" tanyanya pada hatinya.

"Siwon hyung? Kenapa ada di sini?" Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan beberapa meter menjauh pun mendapati Siwon ada di dekat rumahnya.

Siwon tersentak. "Ryeowook? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Hah? Baru saja. Hyung mencari Heechul hyung?"

"Oh.. um.. i-iya," jawab Siwon gugup.

"Dia ada dirumah. Temui saja," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum dan bergegas pergi.

"Ryeowook, kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon sebelum Ryeowook menjauh.

Ryeowook menoleh. "Ke apotek. Heechul hyung sedang demam, hyung."

"Demam?" seru Siwon kaget.

[Because your love, your love

is my drug

'Cause your love, your love

Because you love, your love

is my drug

'Cause your love, your love]

Heechul terbangun dari keadaan setengah tidurnya saat sebuah tangan besar menyentuh keningnya. "Ngh.. Siwonnie?" gumamnya setelah melihat Siwon dengan mata sayunya.

"Kau demam.. ini gara-gara aku, eoh?" tanya Siwon dengan raut menyesal.

"Hei, kenapa bilang begitu?" tanya Heechul.

"Kemarin.. kemarin aku bilang kalau kau yang seharusnya sakit, bukan aku. Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, memang gara-gara kau aku jadi sakit begini!"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. "Eoh?"

[I don't care what people say

The rush is worth

the price I pay

I get so high

when you're with me

But crash and crave you

When you're leave]

Heechul tersenyum kecil. "Kau menciumku dengan tanpa aba-aba, penuh paksaan, lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja disana sendirian dan kabur dengan mobilmu. Apa kau tahu? Aku hampir seharian mematung disana karena terkejut atas perbuatanmu!"

"Ah.. Aku bersalah, maafkan aku.." Siwon melipat wajahnya dengan bibir merengut.

"Kau sudah sembuh, 'kan?" tanya Heechul. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan bertopang pada siku tangan kanannya.

"Um.. tentu saja. Demamnya 'kan sudah berpindah ke tubuhmu," sahut Siwon apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu ambil demam ini lagi! Aku tidak mau sakit!"

Lagi-lagi Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dengan kaget namun kali ini bercampur bingung. "Mwo?"

"Obati aku, Choi Siwon!" ucap Heechul. Ia mendorong leher belakang Siwon dengan tangan kirinya hingga mendekat ke wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya.

"Mmm..?" Siwon yang awalnya bingung pun membalas lumatan pemuda cantik itu. Ia mendorong lidah Heechul dengan lidahnya hingga kedua lidah mereka saling mendorong. Kalian pasti tahu 'kan siapa yang menang? Heechul yang tenaganya tidak sebesar Siwon dan masih demam pun tentu saja hanya bisa pasrah saat lidahnya terdorong keluar. Pemuda Kim itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon dan membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya secara bergantian.

"Argh.." Heechul menjauhkan bibirnya dari Siwon begitu aktor tampan itu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku menyuruhmu mengobatiku, Siwon. Bukan menambah sakitku!"

"Hm? Bukankah minus ditambah minus jadi plus? Berarti sakit ditambah sakit jadi sembuh dong." Siwon berpindah ke tempat tidur Heechul dan menindihnya dengan bertopang pada lutut dan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yack! Pemikiran macam apa itu? Hutang ditambah hutang saja jadi gelandangan!" seru Heechul ketus. "Ah? Dan apa ini? Kenapa kau menindih tubuhku?"

Siwon melingkarkan kaki Heechul dipinggangnya. "Kau tahu hyung? Demammu ini tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman."

"La-lalu?" tanya Heechul gugup. Ah.. sepertinya pipinya memerah. Apa demamnya semakin tinggi? Atau karena berdekatan dengan Siwon dalam posisi berbahaya seperti ini?"

"Tentunya harus lebih dari sekedar ciuman!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Heechul menyesal pernah mencium bibir Siwon. Karena ia berani membuat Siwon menjadi orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya selama empat hari. Karena itu jugalah Heechul harus rela menebusnya dengan terus-terusan dihajar Siwon diatas ranjang hampir setiap hari. Yah.. Pemuda cantik itu sudah lupa cara berjalan dengan benar.

Mereka membangun sebuah hubungan yang indah. Melewati sisa musim dingin bersama juga menghabiskan musim semi dengan bersama pula. Bukankah mereka adalah satu kesatuan? Si aktor dan si manager. Mereka bisa dengan mudah membagi waktu dan bertemu dengan leluasa dan tetap tidak mengganggu pekerjaan.

Ah.. coret saja kata 'tidak mengganggu'. Terkadang Heechul akan mengganggu Siwon jika pemuda itu beradegan terlalu mesra dengan lawan mainnya. Jika Siwon melakukan pekerjaannya dengan profesional, dia tidak akan bisa menyentuh Heechul walau seujung jaripun. Namun jika Siwon tidak berlaku profesional, tentunya sang sutradara akan dengan senang hati memarahinya.

::SimbaRella Happy Together::

[So I get a question;

Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?

Do I make your heartbeat like an 808 drum?

Is my love, your drug?

(Huh) your drug?

(Huh) your drug?

(Huh) your drug?

Is my love, your drug?]

Siwon memainkan drum set dengan lihai di salah satu ruangan dalam rumahnya yang telah dirubah menjadi sebuah studio khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Gerakan tangannya saat menabuh drum dengan stick drum-nya begitu lincah. Earplug dengan harga selangit menutup kedua telinganya, membantunya untuk tetap berkonsentrasi. Beberapa tetes keringat membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dan.. seksi? Drama terbarunya di akhir musim panas nanti mengharuskannya bisa memainkan seperangkat drum. Jadi dia harus berlatih dengan tekun karena musim panas sudah datang sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Pria idaman seluruh wanita di Korea itu menghentikan permainannya tatkala mengetahui kekasih tercintanya ada di depan pintu. "Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya kau kemari setelah setengah tahun, hyung," ucapnya sambil melepas earplug-nya.

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya. "Rumahmu dipenuhi oleh lelaki yang dipaku dan digantung di dinding! Membuatku tidak tertarik," ucapnya acuh. Langkahnya yang santai namun terkesan anggun membawanya pada Siwon.

Siwon tetap duduk di bangku kecilnya yang berada di balik drum, menunggu Heechul sampai ke tempatnya. "Dia Tuhan, hyung. Lain kali kau harus ke Gereja bersamaku dan berdoa di sana."

"Berkhayal saja, Siwonnie." Heechul berdiri di samping kanan Siwon, menarik rahang pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya sampai menoleh padanya, lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada Siwon. Lidahnya menyeruak masuk, menyapu lidah Siwon dan meneteskan salivanya disana. Setelah itu, dia melepaskan ciumannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Siwon menelan saliva Heechul tanpa rasa jijik dan berpikir, 'Apa yang dia makan tadi?' Dia menarik pinggang Heechul mendekat. Kekasih cantiknya itu pun menaruh lengannya di bahu Siwon. "Kau boleh menolak pergi ke Gereja. Tapi, kau tidak boleh menolak jika kuajak ke Kapel."

Semburat merah menghias pipi Heechul. 'Berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Kim Heechul!'

"Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul menggeleng berat. Lehernya terasa kaku secara tiba-tiba.

"Karena aku akan mengajakmu ke Kapel untuk menikah."

DEG!

Heechul berbalik dengan cepat dan menekan dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Begitu cepat memompa seluruh aliran darahnya. Berhasil membuat napasnya terengah seperti pelari marathon. Mampu membuat keringat mengucur deras di wajahnya bersama dengan pipi yang merona semerah darah.

GREB! Heechul memejamkan matanya was-was. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Seperti bom waktu yang dapat meledak setiap saat. Membentur kulit dadanya seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Siwon, seharusnya kau tidak memeluknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau membuat jantungnya semakin tak terkendali.

Siwon menyeringai kecil. "Ya, ada apa dengan jantungmu, eoh?" Ia menaruh tangan kirinya di atas tangan Heechul yang menakan jantungnya sementara tangan kanannya melingkar di sekitar leher dan dada Heechul.

"Se-sepertinya aku demam." Heechul menggigit bibirnya. Itu alasan terbodoh!

"Perlu obat?" goda Siwon.

"Eh.. um.. ng.. n-ne. sepertinya begitu," jawab Heechul serba salah.

"Apa obatnya?" Siwon bertanya dengan seduktif. Ia membasahi leher Heechul dari bawah ke atas dengan lidah dan air liurnya.

"Aaaaaahh…" Heechul mendesah nikmat. Bibirnya yang terbuka membuat beberapa tetes air liur mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Siwon berbisik di telinga kiri Heechul, "Aku bertanya padamu, Heechullie~" Ia memasukkan telinga hyung-nya itu ke dalam rongga lembab dan hangat. Mengulum, juga membasahinya. "Apa obatnya?"

"Nnhhhaaaahh.. Youuhh!" lenguh Heechul.

Siwon mengeluarkan telinga Heechul hanya untuk sekedar menggoda, "Aku? Are you sure? Obat dariku sakit lho, hyung." Pemuda bermata hazel yang diturunkan oleh ibunya itu mendorong Heechul hingga terjatuh dengan posisi menungging di lantai. Ia menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuknya ke belahan pantat sang kekasih.

Heechul menggelinjang tak nyaman. "Hyaaaahhh… Si-Siwonnie, jangan disiniiihh..! Um-Ummamu-"

"Umma dan Appa pergi ke Jepang sejak kemarin dan baru akan kembali saat musim panas telah usai. Aku sendirian. Kau mau 'kan menginap disini sepanjang musim panas?"

Si manager berdecih. "Kau berniat meng–AAANNHH.. menggagahikuhh selam–haaagghh sellaamaah tiga bulan begituhh, eh, Siwonnieeh?" Ia bertanya dengan cukup kesulitan karena tangan-tangan Siwon tak mau berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Kau berharap begitu, hyung? Baiklah, akan kukabulkan~"

"YACK! BERANINYA KAU, SI–AAANNNNHH!"

::SimbaRella Happy Together::

[(Because) Because your love, your love

is my drug

'Cause your love, your love

Because you love, your love

is my drug

'Cause your love, your love]

"Nieeeell! Daddy pulaaangg!" Siwon berlari di pelataran rumahnya sambil menyeret koper besarnya dan membawa sekotak besar hadiah untuk putra kecilnya yang baru berusia sepuluh bulan. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan dramanya yang berjudul Skip Beat bersama Donghae di Taiwan.

Ya, pemuda Choi itu telah menikahi Kim Heechul –atau yang sekarang bernama Choi Heechul– sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan memiliki Choi Daniel delapan bulan kemudian. Ingin tahu kenapa Daniel sudah lahir sebelum pernikahan mereka bahkan belum sampai sembilan bulan? Salahkan saja Siwon.

Pemuda bertubuh sixpack itu menghamili Heechul sebelum menikahinya. Sebenarnya karena dia tidak tahu jika Heechul bisa hamil. Karena hal itu dia sempat mendapat amukan dari Kangin, ayahnya. Namun untungnya ada Leeteuk yang melindunginya.

Dia juga mengadakan konferensi pers guna mempublikasikan hubungan khususnya dengan Heechul, kehamilan Heechul dan pernikahan mereka. Saat itu Heechul benar-benar ingin membunuhnya karena bertindak nekad tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Beruntung Siwonest –para penggemar Siwon– bisa menerima pengakuan serta permintaan maaf Siwon. Yah.. mungkin karena Heechul cantik dan Siwonest yang mayoritas kaum hawa tentunya tidak rela jika aktor tampan yang mereka gilai dimiliki oleh wanita lain.

"Nieeelll…! Daddy bawa banyak mainan, Niel dimana, baby?" seru Siwon lagi. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergegas menaiki anak tangga. Ia begitu rindu pada putra tunggalnya itu. Beberapa waktu ini ia hanya dapat melihat Niel dari video call tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Ia sangat ingin menggendong bocah itu, menepuk bokongnya, mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, juga mencium bibir tebal Niel yang begitu lucu.

Heechul keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong kucing cantiknya, Champagne. "Berisik, Siwon!" bentaknya kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon pulang setelah meninggalkannya cukup lama di luar negeri dan hanya mencari Niel. Hanya membawa hadiah untuk Niel!

Siwon menoleh. "Heechullie!" ucapnya senang sambil memeluk Heechul. "Bogoshippo!"

Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Hn.. Ne~ na do!"

"Niel mana?" tanya Siwon setelah melepas pelukannya.

Tuh 'kan.. Memeluk Heechul saja tidak sampai sepuluh detik, sudah menanyakan Niel lagi. "Di ruang tengah, bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung."

Siwon mengernyit. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk di taman yang berada di halaman depan sambil memakan ice cream. Dia saja sempat menggoda Yesung dengan mengatakan, 'Ryeowook itu laki-laki lho, hyung.' Berniat menyindir Yesung karena pernah mengatainya dengan ucapan serupa. Itu berarti Niel sendirian?

[Because your love, your love

is my drug

'Cause your love, your love

Because you love, your love

is my drug

'Cause your love, your love]

Cepat-cepat Siwon menuruni anak tangga walau kakinya sudah lelah karena terus berlari. Ia menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati bayi kecilnya tengah duduk di atas karpet di depan TV plasma. Tangan kanannya yang begitu mungil memegang satu cone ice cream vanilla yang mulai mencair dan berceceran di karpet sementara di tangan kirinya ada segenggam ice cream yang pastinya sangat dingin di tangan bayi sepertinya.

Tapi sepertinya Niel menikmatinya dan tidak merasa dingin. Bocah itu malah membagikan ice cream-nya pada Heebum dan Bangsin. Bangsin menjilati ice cream yang berada di tangan kiri Niel sementara WHAT-THE-HELL! Heebum menjilati bibir Niel yang belepotan ice cream dan Niel hanya terkikik merasakan geli karena jilatan Bangsin dan Heebum.

"YA TUHAN, NIEL!" teriak Siwon dengan terkejut. Ia menghampiri bayinya dan menariknya menjauh dari Bangin dan Heebum. Ice cream di kedua tangan Niel pun terjatuh akibat ulahnya. Sepertinya Bangsin dan Heebum tidak tertarik memakan ice cream jika bukan lewat Niel. Mereka melengos pergi dengan langkah narsisnya.

Heechul segera menghampiri suami dan anaknya karena teriakan Siwon. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Choi Siwon? Kau membuat gendang telingaku hampir pecah!"

Niel melihat wajah ayahnya yang tengah menggendongnya erat. "Diddy!"

Siwon mengecup pipi Niel. "Daddy, baby, bukan Diddy," ucapnya lembut.

Niel menyatukan alisnya. "Did..dy?"

Siwon menyerah. Niel masih terlalu kecil untuk dapat berbicara dengan benar. "Yes, baby. Heebum dan Bangsin are naughty naughty, eoh?" tanyanya sedikit meniru lagu Mr. Simple milik boyband yang cukup mendunia, Super Junior. Kenapa juga bayinya yang masih terlalu kecil ini bisa memakan ice cream? Itu pasti ulah Yesung agar bisa berduaan dengan Ryeowook tanpa gangguan Niel.

"Ibum, Acin, yucuuu (Heebum dan Bangsin sangat lucu)!" celoteh Niel dengan riang. Heechul dan Siwon yang mendengar celotehan anaknya pun jadi tertawa. "Uh.. Diddy!" Niel mengeluh dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi. Noda ice cream di tangannya pun mengotori dahinya.

"Niel kenapa, huh?" tanya Heechul. Ia membersihkan tangan Niel dengan tisu basah.

"Nashh.. Mmy (Panas, Mommy)."

"Tuh 'kan anak Daddy makan ice cream jadi sakit. Demam, eoh? Sini Daddy obatin!" Siwon mengangkat tubuh Niel lebih tinggi, lalu mengecup bibir tebal Niel yang begitu seksi walau menurut Siwon bibir terseksi adalah bibir Heechul. "Muuaachh.. get well soon, baby!"

::SimbaRella Happy Together::

Heyy.. Heyy~

Hahaha.. So.. Fufufu..

Your love, your love, your love, your love

(whispered) is my drug

I like you, bear

::SimbaRella Happy Together::

END!

Review, pleaseee!

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


End file.
